Yamis & Power Tools Don't Mix!
by Yami of Darkness
Summary: Take 4 Yamis, Power Tools, and DIY Store. Equals Total Chaos!


**Hikari: We would like to thank journey maker for the idea of power tools and yamis playing with them!**

**Topaz: Enjoy! **

**Power Tools & Yamis Don't Mix!**

It was off as a normal day at the Inferno Residence. Normal as in, Topaz running around the place and jumping on the furniture, while eating everything and anything with sugar in, or on it.

"TOPAZ, WILL YOU STOP JUMPING ON THE FURNITURE!" Hikari shouted, when the phone rang.

'_Ring ring'_

"Hello Inferno Residence, Hikari specking"

'Hi Hikari, its Yugi here'

"Hi Yugi. What's up?"

'Ryou, Malik & I were wondering if could help us with some DIY?'

"DIY? What for?"

'Remember me telling you about how the Game Shop needed a refit?"

"Yeah"

'Well that why I rang you. You see we haven't got a clue of what to do! It's to expensive to hire builders, so I thought I ring you since your expert at DIY'

'Ok, I help. I'll be over shortly; first I have to get Topaz down from the ceiling fan. See U Later."

'See U later'

'_Hangs up phone'_

-Time Lapse-

After 15 minutes of poking Topaz with the broom handle (to get her to let go of the fan), Both Hikari and Topaz arrived that the Kame Game Shop. "Hi Guys" Hikari said as she hugged her fellow hikaris. "Hey Hikari. Man, am I glad you came. It's been a nightmare, we have no power tools, because Marik electrocuted himself, by put the electric screwdriver in some water, Yami and Bakura have been attacking and chasing each other with everything else, while laughing that Marik as electrocuted himself." Yugi said as pointed over to Malik nursing Marik, and then pointing at Atem trying to kill Bakura with a circular saw, I say trying, because he has Ryou pulling at his right arm.

Hikari just sweatdropped that the sight, and went to pull Topaz away from any power tools. But she was too late; Topaz was now playing with a nail gun.

"Why don't we distract them with something sugary, and then grab the tools, lock them away some where. Then we'll go down to B&Q (H: It's a big DIY company, here in England) and get some new tools. Ok." Hikari said, as Yugi ran into the kitchen to find anything sugary.

-Time Lapse-

It didn't take long for the yamis to be distracted by sugary treats, and soon all the tools were put away. After half an hour, they were on their why to B&Q. As soon as they arrived, the hikaris told their yamis to stay in Hikari's Land Rover, to which they all agreed. But as soon as the hikaris walk away from the car, the halos slip and cheeky grins appear on the yamis faces. "No one denies a Pharaoh of his fun!" Atem said as he ran from the car and over to the store. "YAY!!!!!!!!!! FLASHLY-ELECTRIC TOYS!!!!!!!" Topaz screamed as she skipped happily over to the store. "I have to get my revenge on that Baka of a Pharaoh" Bakura said as plotted his revenge. "That was soo much fun, getting electrocuted!" Marik said as he laughed like someone who has just been released from Saint Ann's Hospital. (T: It's a mental hospital that is quite near to were Hikari and I live)

"Hey guys, I found some paint" Ryou said pointing to some nice cream paint. "I like it. What about you two?" Yugi asked as he looked at Hikari and Malik. "I think it is the prefect colour for the shop." Hikari said. "I think it was a bad idea, to leave the yamis in the car together!" Malik said as he and the other hikaris hear psychotic laughter, squealing, and cursing at was defiantly in Egyptian. "THEIR IN THE STORE!" The hikaris said as they dashed around the entire store, looking for their yamis.

Malik was running down one of the aisles, when he saw a bright light and heard the sound someone being electrocuted. 'Oh no, not again!' he thought as turned a corner and saw Marik flying through the air. "Yami!! Are you ok?! Are you alive?!" Malik asked. "I saw my whole life flash before eyes! It was really boring" Marik answered before he past out. 'Great' Malik thought to himself as he dragged Marik out of the store.

Hikari was walking down an aisle that was full of lawnmowers, hedge cutters and other things. "EVIL!" "Topaz? Where are you?" Hikari asked as she walked down the aisle, when she spotted her yami cowering in a corner. "Yami why are cowering in corner?" Hikari asked as she tried to comfort Topaz. "The lawnmowers are looking that me fun!" Topaz answered "O….k…. why don't we get you back to the car" Hikari said as she led Topaz out the store.

"Hey Tomb Robber" Atem asked while looking at the electric screwdrivers. "What Baka?" Bakura answered. "Just stand still, and let me see if I can drill a hole thought your head!" Atem answered as he pinned Bakura to the ground. Yugi and Ryou turned around the corner, to see Atem trying to drill a hole in Bakura's head. "YAMI!!! LET BAKURA LIVE, LET BAKURA LIVE!!!!" Yugi shouted as he tried to take the screwdriver from Atem. "But Yugi!!!! I wanted to see I could drill a hole in his head!" Atem whined as Yugi succeeded in taking the screwdriver from him. "No! Bad Pharaoh!" Yugi said as he dragged Atem out of the store, while Ryou helped Bakura out of store.

-Time lapses-

After struggling to get the yamis back into the car, they arrived back at the Kame Game Shop.

"That's it! Next time we're leaving them here!" Malik said pointing to the yamis, while holding his yami's conscious form.

"I agree" Hikari said as she comforted topaz.

"Why do we put up with them?" Ryou said as tried to hold Bakura back from trying to kill Atem.

"I have _no _idea" Yugi said trying to stop Atem from killing Bakura.

"Well we're going home. Topaz got scared of the Lawnmowers!" Hikari said as she and Topaz left to go home. "Same here" Malik and Ryou said as they made their way home.

"Come on Yami, let's go into doors." Yugi said as he tugged on Atem's sleeve. "Ok" Atem said as he followed.

So let it forever be know, that yamis and power tools don't mix!

The end!!!


End file.
